Forever
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: 'So, young master. Here we are at long last.' Sebastian is about to take Ciel's soul once and for all
1. His Butler: Cannot

So, young master.

Here we are at long last.

You close your mismatched eyes of amethyst and sapphire, ready for the pain that will be inflicted when I rip that delicious soul of yours from that frightfully fragile body.

Your breathing hitches.

I know you are scared, I know you fear this but this is what we agreed.

I have punished those that had humiliated you, murdered your parents and tormented you. You have had your revenge.

I lean forward and brush my lips against your cheek as you shiver from my touch. My mouth reaches yours and you tremble. An odd feeling overwhelms me, over powers me and I realize. . .

I cannot do it.

I move away, pacing before laughing humourlessly at myself. I return to you. You have not opened your eyes but you are frowning. Then I press my lips to yours.

You gasp in surprise, unknowingly allowing my tongue to enter your mouth.

You make a noise that sounds just like my name before responding; softly moving your hand to the back of my head, intertwining your delicate fingers in my hair.

_Had you wanted this all along? Bocchan_?

You press your tongue to mine and I taste a sweetness that I have never tasted before.

I cannot do it.

I cannot take your soul.

I pull back and meet your confused gaze.

"You haven't taken it." You say but I hear the silent question, a question I won't answer. "Why?" you demand when I only jerk my head in a short nod.

_Is it not obvious, my young Lord_?

To answer your question, I kiss you again. Nipping, teasing, sucking on your tongue until you gather your courage and press your breakable body to mine.

I cannot do it.

Not to you.

I cannot take that deliciously tempting soul of yours, my Lord.

You pull away. "Why won't you take it? Why won't you take my soul?" you demand like the Earl you are. Then your eyes, those beautiful mismatched eyes soften and fill with sudden tears that shock me. I have never once seen you cry before. "Please, Sebastian. Take it. It's all I have left to offer you."

I stroke your cheek tenderly. "I cannot." I admit.

You frown, trying to understand. "Why?" you repeat, your voice nothing more than a whisper. "Don't you want me?"

I laugh softly. "I do want you." I assure you. "I want your soul so bad it hurts."

"Take it, then."

"No. I cannot, you see, I . . ." the words get caught in my throat.

"Sebastian?"

"I. . ."

You seem to understand and you pull me close, blushing slightly as your start the kiss with hungry, eager lips. "Say it." you whisper. You spread your legs and pull me closer. "Say it." you order but your voice shakes.

"I. . ." I begin again.

"Please." You beg.

"I love you." I confess and I look away, dreading your reaction.

You only pull me closer, kissing my mouth, my cheek and my face before gently nipping my earlobe. "If you won't take my soul. . ." you whisper and pull back so you can see my face. "Take me."


	2. His Master: Make Me Yours

Your little request both shocks and trills me.

Yes, request. Not demand. There is no ordering tone in your voice, no sign of command in your eyes. I know it is a request, an invitation.

_But, my Lord, do you even know what you're saying?_

"Sebastian, take me." you whisper. "Make me yours." and I loose all sense of reason.

I can no longer control myself; I want you.

I _need _you.

I pick you up, cradling you, and I take you home.

The estate has been mercifully left untouched by the fires of London. Most likely because it lies in the country and is out of reach.

I take you to your bedroom; your bed is bigger than mine.

I place you on the bed and remove your shoes and mine.

I crawl on top of you and kiss you softly. Your lips respond to mine and the kiss deepens. Soon, we are both breathing hard.

While you recover your breath, I start to help you out of your garments.

You sit up, quite unexpectedly, and begin to distract me with your mouth as you tug my tie loose. I allow you to clumsily remove my tailcoat and unbutton my shirt as I remove yours.

I begin to kiss your neck and you gasp.

I suck on your collarbone, marking you as my own.

You look up as I trail kisses up your neck, my hands travelling down your smooth body. You squirm as my fingers brush against your sensitive sides before I push down your shorts.

I go down with them, imprinting wet kisses on your skin as I go.

You watch me through half open, slightly lust crazed eyes as I remove your undergarments to see what lay beneath.

I am surprised to find that you are quite big. Larger than most boys your age.

I look up to see you blushing slightly.

_Are you embarrassed to have me see you in your full glory, my Lord_?

I engulf your erection and you cry out in pleasure. I suck, lick and deep throat you until you are completely at my mercy.

"Seb. . .SEBASTIAN!" you cry out as you release into my mouth. I swallow and sit up.

You pant heavily and I get off the bed only to slowly remove my own attire, knowing that you are watching.

I return to you and begin to kiss you hungrily. My hand wanders down your body and I find you erected once again.

I pull back and slide three fingers into your mouth. "Suck." is all I say and you obey without question.

Once they are wet enough, I push one into your entrance.

You make a noise of discomfort which becomes a noise of pain when I add another finger.

I kiss you softly, comforting you.

"Sebastian . . . I . . . I want you inside me." you whisper.

I freeze, surprised that you have overcome your pride enough for such a request. Then I happily oblige you.

I pull my fingers out and replace them with my own erection.

You cry out in pain as I fully sheath myself into you. You dig your nails into my shoulder blades as the pain threatens to overwhelm you. I hold still until you give me permission to move. You gave it by rocking your hips slightly and moaning in pleasure.

I begin to move, getting faster and deeper with every thrust. You make it known when I find your prostate and I make certain to hit it every time.

I feel you tighten around me as you come with my name on your lips.

I come to too long after and collapse on top of you.

Slowly, you wrap your arms around my neck, holding me to you.

_I guess you don't mind my weight on top of you, do you? My Lord . . . no. . . . My. . . **My Love**._

I pull out of you and lie beside you fully expecting you to move away. To recoil with disgust at the sin we have taken part in.

But you do not.

Instead, you move closer and snuggle into me, much like the little cat I always took you for, and allow me to put my arms around you as you rest your head on my chest and slide an arm around my waist.

"Sebastian." you say gently, all traces of the demanding Earl you are is momentarily dismissed.

"Yes, Bocchan?" I say stroking your hair tenderly.

"You don't have to call me that anymore." you tell me. "You can call me Ciel if you want to."

"Would that make you happy?" I ask.

I feel you nod.

Silence follows and I begin to believe you have fallen asleep until you speak again. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?" I feel you smile softly against my chest as I utter your name.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed that.<strong>_

_**I was kind of having a writer's Block for 'Your Hand' when I wrote this.**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Your dark little secret**_

_**S.**_

_** xxx**_


	3. His Butler: Forever

I watch you as you sleep.

You look so innocent, master. Anyone looking at you now would never know the sinful acts we have committed this night, my Love.

I would give anything to keep you this way.

I know that, in time, you will grow old and die.

I know that I will have to move on when you do.

I do not want this, Bocchan.

You have stolen my heart. It's only right that I get to steal your mortality.

So I change you as you slumber on.

I won't blame you in the morning if you hate me but I can no longer bear a life with out you in it.

I will make it up to you if you want me to, Bocchan.

I will serve you and heed your every desire.

Not because I have to, my Love, but because I want to.

Your soft breathing lulls me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awake to the feeling of you shifting and sitting up.<p>

"My Lord?" I ask uncertainly as you turn to look at me with confusion in your eyes.

"Why are my nails black, Sebastian?" you demand.

I swallow nervously. "I made you into a Demon." I confess.

Your eyes widen. "Why?" you ask, your tone softer as you crawl onto me.

"Because I wish to serve you forever, my Lord." I answer.

And you laugh.

I have never heard you laugh before. I relish in the sound of your obvious joy.

"Oh, Sebastian, you really are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" you chuckle before kissing me lightly.

"You are not mad?" I enquire.

"Mad? Goodness, no." you say. "So long as you stay by my side, I am perfectly happy."

Happy. A word I never thought I word ever fall from those sweet lips of yours. "I love you." I remind you and your smile becomes tender.

"I know." you say kissing me once again. "And I love you."

You intertwine your fingers with mine and seal your love confession with a kiss.

Now I will keep you, Bocchan.

Forever.


	4. His Master: Cherry Flavoured Poison

Cherry Flavoured Poison

Cherry flavoured poison, that's what your kisses are.

You who love me, who made me what I am when you declared Forever. You killed me with your cherry flavoured poison and, honestly, I couldn't be happier.

I allow you to poison me, spreading your kisses over my body. Petal soft touches of lily white fingers trail down my body as you continue to feed me your cherry flavoured poison.

You strip me of my modesty and I remove that uniform of black. Another taste of cherry flavoured poison and you have me begging for you.

I'm sure my eyes are flickering cherry red with the lust. I run my hands up your naked torso and you shudder. I wrap my arms around you and pull you down for another dose of that delightful poison.

Take me the way you did that night you turned me.

Take me the way you did when you told me you love me.

Poison me, Sebastian.

You grin down at before poisoning me again. "Love you." You remind me and I smile slightly.

"Do you ever get sick of saying that, my love?" I ask with amusement clear in my eyes.

"No, my Lord." You answer. "Never."

I stroke your cheek. "Kiss me." You obey though it was not an order. "I love you too, you hopeless romantic, you."

You let out a soft chuckle before ridding me of the last of my clothing.

You give me yet another large dose of your poison before thrusting in.

I cry out your name as you hit that spot inside me that floods my senses with pleasure.

You hit it again and again and again, poisoning me all the while with your sweet cherry kisses.

Then we come, falling over the edge into a pool of satisfaction.

I look at you as you lie beside me.

I'm glad you decided to keep me forever for now I have eternity of your Cherry Flavoured Poison.

**_x_**


End file.
